Certain cargo bed structures may permit a user to attach accessories along rails that run along top edges of the cargo bed sidewalls. However, such rails are very limited with regard to the types of accessories that may be mounted to the rail. Such rails also limit the locations at which cargo items may be supported and secured within the cargo bed.